Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control system incorporated in a vehicle including a clutch device which connects and cuts off a driving power transmission path provided between a drive source and a drive wheel.
Description of the Related Art
A control system disclosed in JP2013-002383A sets a target engine speed to a first target value while a clutch is disengaged before a vehicle is started. At a time point when the clutch begins to slip, the control system sets the target engine speed to a second target value smaller than the first target value.
When the second target value is smaller than the first target value, there is a possibility that the engine speed is decreased excessively just after the clutch has begun to slip, depending on a traveling situation, for example, in a case where an engine inertia is low, a case where a resistance applied from a ground surface is high, or a case where a reduction gear ratio is high.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to suppress a decrease in a rotational speed of a drive source which occurs just after a clutch has begun to slip, while a vehicle is started.